Confused Feelings
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Edward Elric, a 20 year old state alchemist who not only refused a promotion from his best friend, the colonel, but was also in love with said best friend, Roy Mustang, and he's confused about his feelings for the Colonel.


Lucy: Mkay, I'm tryin my hand at a RoyxEd

Lucy: Mkay, I'm tryin my hand at a RoyxEd. Please tell me what you guys think. I need to know if I can write these, or if I'm just fooling myself into thinking I can

Edward Elric, a 20 year old state alchemist who not only refused a promotion from his best friend, the colonel, but was also in love with said best friend, Roy Mustang. Edward, known as the Full Metal Alchemist, also known to not fear anything, was afraid of Roy finding out his feelings, thus avoiding the confused colonel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Brother, what is wrong with you lately? Colonel Mustang is worried about you. You never talk to him anymore." 19 year old Alphonse Elric said abruptly one night as he and his elder brother were eating dinner.

"So? And I care why?" Edward replied, trying to not to drop any hints of his feelings.

"No reason I suppose. Just thought I'd tell you. Lieutenant Hawkeye is worried about both of you. You shouldn't worry her." Alphonse said simply.

"Like you worry Winry?" Ed said with a sly grin.

"HEY! Leave her out off this!" Al exclaimed turning red.

"No need to yell kido." Ed replied waving his hand.

"You have been around the Colonel way to much. You're picking up his habits." Al said pointing his fork in Ed's direction.  
"Sure, sure." Ed replied standing up and taking his dish into the kitchen to wash.

'What's with my brother lately?' Alphonse thought deciding to clean up as well.

-Next Morning with Roy-

"Hey Colonel," Lieutenant Havoc said poking his head into Roy's office.

"Yes?" Roy said turning to face Havoc, his eyes sad.

"Ed called. He said he hopes you have a good day, and that he needs to talk to you after you both get off work, but that he'll probably see you at lunch to talk." Havoc relayed to Roy, enjoying the smile that came to the brunette's face.

"Thank you Havoc." Roy said smiling to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What was that about?" Breda asked as Havoc came back to the four lieutenants standing in the hallway.

"Full Metal is talking to Roy again."  
"Thank god. He has no idea how annoying Roy is when he's sulking!"

"I agree that kid should be locked in a room with him during one of his sulking days!" Fuery said looking around.

"I agree!" Breda exclaimed.

"Oh you boys, they've both seen the other sulking, upset, happy, sad, angry, and in between. You forget, they've been friends for years." Riza said shaking her head at the three men's stupidity.  
"Really? They've been together that much?" Fuery asked.

"Yup. Through everything that's recently happened. The homunculi, the incident in Liore, Al getting his body back, Ed refusing to get his body restored, Hughes getting sick and nearly dying, and then Alphonse proposing to Winry. Ed doesn't like it much." Havoc explained shocking everyone but the other blonde in the room.

"He's jealous, isn't he?" Breda asked.

"You guys are so stupid. He doesn't love her anymore, truthfully, he finds her the most annoying woman to ever walk the planet. And he feels sorry for his brother because Al doesn't see it." Havoc explained.  
"How'd you know?"

"He tells me things." Was the short reply.

'Like of his feelings for the Colonel. Tell him full metal. You'd be surprised of the results.' Havoc thought his face easing into a content smile at the image of Roy and Ed happy together.

"You okay man?" Fuery asked snapping his fingers in the blonde's face.

"Say what?" He asked dumbly, making the others laugh.

"Come on, let's go get lunch." Riza said leading her boyfriend out of the hall, with the other three men on her heel.

"Oh come on then." She said with a smile.

"FREE FOOD!" The three men exclaimed happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Al, I'm leaving. I'm going to go talk to Roy!" Ed called running out the door, recalling his conversation with Havoc the day before:  
'what do I do Jean? I'm in love with him, but I'm so scared!'

'Well, I say, tell him. You never know Full Metal, he might feel the same, and he might not. It's the rejection part that scares you doesn't it?'

'Yeah.' Ed replied looking down in shame.

'I know how you feel. I felt that way when I asked Hawkeye out. I was scared shitless that she was going to reject me, but I asked anyway. Just ask him. It can't hurt, but it maybe can help.' Havoc said putting a comforting hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder.

'Thank you Jean, sometimes, you are useful.' Ed said with a smile and a grin, before taking off towards his home.

'Good luck kid. Though, honestly, I doubt you'll need it much. He's in too deep to say no.' Havoc said quietly lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag, walking towards the building.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Roy, I need to talk to you!" Edward said running into Roy's office.

"Okay? Let's go then." Roy said beginning to stand.

"No. You might want to stay sitting. It might surprise you, and most likely disturb you. So please, just listen, and don't judge me until after wards okay?" Ed explained looking Roy straight in the eyes.

"Okay Full Metal. You have my attention now." Roy replied sitting back down.

'okay, how do I tell him this?' Ed thought.

"I'm waiting." Roy said dryly.

"Right, I know I haven't always been the nicest to you. I'm always yelling, and I'm sorry. Okay, what I mean is i….ah….shit….i…um…..I'm in love with you." Ed explained quietly, bracing himself internally for the rejection he was confident was coming.

What came though surprised him to say the least.

"Is that all?" Roy asked in a voice that signaled annoyance.

Ed flinched and looked up to see Roy's face mere centimeters from his own.

His voice might have held an annoyed tone to it, but his eyes held nothing but gentleness and hope.

"What do mean is that all?" Ed asked after he'd found his voice again.

Roy didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed the smaller male in front of him gently.

Ed's eye's widened when he felt Roy's lips upon his, in a gentle kiss, but then began to close with happiness. When they broke apart for air, he smiled, and leaned in to the warm chest in front of him. He looked up into Roy's coal coloured eyes, and smiled, seeing true, honest love and accepting in them. Roy smiled at him, and then said the words he'd wanted to hear for so long, he could hardly remember when it started. "I love you too Full- no, Edward.

Roy smiled into the gentle and innocent kiss as he felt Ed untense his shoulders, and lean in. After breaking apart, he held the blonde to him smiling at the feeling of the smaller's arms around him. When he looked down, he saw innocent gold eyes looking back and he smiled at the hope in them. "I love you too Full- no Edward." He replied, making the blonde's face light up with the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What does this mean for us?" Ed asked a few minutes later.

"What would you like it to mean?" Roy asked.

"That we have a future together, but I don't want to rush into anything. You know?" Ed asked not expecting the colonel to feel the same.

"I agree. I don't want to rush you into something you don't think you're ready for yet." He replied, shocking the blonde in his arms.

Ed's eye's widened in shock, and Roy frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"I didn't think you would be okay with that." Ed said simply.

"Of course I would be. A relationship is more than sex Edward. It's knowing you can trust your partner with anything, and knowing they have the utmost confidence in you and your abilities. Also, knowing they wouldn't push you into something you're not comfortable. That my dear, is called rape." Roy explained with a smile and a chastising voice, making Ed's eyes widen again.

"What now?"

"Is that how you feel?"

"Yes about you it is. Because I want a real relationship with you. Not just a sexual one Ed. I'm not going to pressure you. I want you to be happy and comfortable with me. Not afraid I'm going to jump you and then molest/rape you at every turn." Roy said smiling gently at the blonde staring at him with shocked wide eyes.

Edward was silent for a moment before pulling Roy to the door.

"Come on, if we're lucky we might catch Riza and Jean feeding the other three bums!" He exclaimed happily as Roy opened the door then seeing Havoc standing behind Roy looking for an answer, Ed glomped the brunette, sending him crashing down onto the hallway floor near the five lieutenants.

"Thanks Jean." Edward said from his place on Roy's chest.  
"Glad I could help you Ed." Havoc said smiling at the couple who were still on the hall way floor.

"You might want to get up though. And….i thinks you traumatized them." He replied waving lightly at the four behind him.

"Nah, they'll be okay in a bit." Roy said picking himself and Edward up off the ground.

"So, what did you do that he would thank you for Havoc?" Roy asked still holding Edward.

"I just gave him some friendly advice about what to do." Havoc explained nonchalantly.

"Thanks though. It helped a lot." Ed replied from his place in Roy's arms.

"You two look like you were made for each other." Riza said walking up behind Jean, looking at the happy couple.

"Thank you." Ed said quietly.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse exclaimed running down the hall.

Roy began to put Ed back on the ground, but Ed tightened the arms around his waist and shook his head.

"He needs to know someday."

"If you're sure." Roy replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What is it Al?"

"Why is Colonel Mustang holding you like that brother?" Al asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'll tell you later. What's up?"

"Winry broke it off."  
"Say what now?!" Ed exclaimed hiding his joy.

"Yeah. She said she couldn't handle being related to a bone head like you." Al said with a laugh.

"You were only joking weren't you?" Ed deadpanned.

"Well, I needed some excuse to see what had you running off earlier. I still don't get it though. Oh well. As long as you're happy."

"I am. Very happy." Ed smiled, looking at Roy before kissing him.

"Come on guys! Don't rub it in!" Breda groaned.

Roy and Ed laughed before kissing again.

Riza smiled and leaned in to kiss Jean.

"Not them too!"

The occupants of the now crowded hallway laughed at Breda's outburst, enjoying the moment of comradery, and friendship.

Owari

Lucy: Mkay, So, good bad what? I need all the feedback I can get from this one! Should I continue writing this couple, or should I give up before I embarrass myself?


End file.
